Invitación
by kattie88
Summary: Una confesión la desarma y él se inquieta al ver su reacción. Luego una invitación pone en jaque la amistad de dos grandes amigos… ¿sería amistad o algo más? Oneshot TxP


**INVITACIÓN**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Ella miró el sobre lila, casi blanco, justo debajo de las cuentas que pagar. Lo observó una vez, dos, veinte veces y se alejó. Caminó con su bolso aun colgado de su hombro izquierdo hacia su habitación, y a los pies de la cama la esperaba su contraparte de ánimo, meneando con suavidad su cola gris. Theo ronroneó cuando Pan lo acarició y le sonrió con ternura mostrando sus ojos verdes, se sentó a su lado y él, con elegancia, subió sobre sus piernas. Cerró sus ojos al acariciarlo, y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas bajaron con lentitud por sus mejillas. Intentó sonreír al ver a Theo lamiendo uno de sus brazos descubiertos, pero no fue posible, la pequeña sonrisa desapareció a los pocos segundos y la respiración pareció fracasar, contuvo el aire por unos segundos, mas no los suficientes para no llorar. Se encogió con el felino entre sus brazos y se derrumbó entre las cobijas. Lloró.

Nadie sabía qué sentía y qué dolía, lo ocultaba como siempre, y nadie era capaz de notarlo. Quizá se había convertido en excelente actriz, quizá todos la creían fuerte, quizá no lo demostraba. No, no lo hacía, a nadie. Pasada las tres de la madrugada el frío la despertó, no había rastro de Theo más que algunas pelusas grises en un uno de sus brazos. Se levantó con lentitud, como si su cuerpo doliera cuando en realidad sólo dolía el corazón. Entre sus tristes pensamientos olvidó el sobre y fue a la cocina en busca de café, calentó agua, esperó, lo sirvió, y con el brebaje en mano pasó por el lado de la pila de sobres, cartas y documentos. Se detuvo justo ahí y con su corazón corriendo a mil por hora, lo cogió con su mano derecha. Los dedos temblaron al ver la elegancia del envoltorio y la palabra _Invitación. _Suspiró, caminó hasta el salón y se sentó en uno de los sillones, dejando olvidado el café frente a ella que se enfriaba con rapidez. Pasó sus dedos con suavidad sobre el papel lila, sintiendo el relieve de la única palabra ahí, por varios minutos, temerosa de abrirlo, sabiendo muy bien de qué se trataba. Sabía qué contenía, lo sabía a la perfección, pero le aterraba que al abrirlo todo se convirtiera en una realidad por la que ella no podría luchar. Pocas veces se sentía así, sin poder hacer nada, sólo observar desde lejos cómo todo desaparecía, con la certeza de que su sueño no era más que una utopía. Una guerrera sin poder luchar, eso era, una inútil.

Recordaba ese día, hace poco más de dos meses, el día en que jamás debió intentar luchar. No cuando todo juega en tu contra, incluso él.

El día era cálido, candente bajo el sol de la capital y aburrido como siempre cuando se trataba de la universidad. Se levantó de su pupitre y caminó hacia la salida, solamente acompañada de sus audífonos que le permitían ignorar el gentío de jóvenes entusiastas a su alrededor, gente que por cierto, en su mayoría, no se sentía identificada. No con fiestas hasta caer desmayada de borracha, no con conquistas de chicos, seguidos uno de otros en tan solo una noche, no con conciertos de grupos pop ni con salidas a bares y discotecas de moda. Ella estaba muy fuera de la _normalidad_, de los estándares sociales, de la moda. Siguió caminando a pesar que más de alguna persona sacudía su mano en forma de despedida, ella sólo sonreía. Caminó media hora hasta llegar a la cafetería que tanto amaba, sujetó su mochila en el hombro izquierdo y los libros en el mismo para permitirse comprar el _frappé_ de vainilla, hasta que en la fila de espera timbró su celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero, de ese short de jeans negro rasgado, y observó un nuevo mensaje de _whatsapp_. Era él: "_Si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿por qué no me visitas en la oficina principal de C.C.? Recién voy a comer, y no me gusta hacerlo solo._" Pan sonrió y "_En 5 estoy ahí_", envió.

Cogió su pedido y en un callejón solitario alzó el vuelo.

Se hablaban, se visitaban como buenos amigos, regularmente. Hablaban tonterías, seriedades, comían juntos cuando el tiempo se los permitía. Cuando ella no tenía que estudiar, cuando no estaba en clase, cuando no estaba con su _amigo_. Cuando él no trabajaba, cuando no tenía reuniones, cuando él no estaba con su novia. Ese día ella llegó con una sonrisa, él la saludó del mismo modo, contento, con un abrazo más largo del deseado.

Comentó lo de siempre, molestando— ¿Siempre andas tan… desnuda? —la observó de pies a cabeza, notando el short corto, la camiseta blanca sin mangas, pegada a su cuerpo, un tanto translucida dejando ver el color verde claro de su ropa interior.

Pan sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza— Hace un calor horrendo allá afuera, pero como tú estás encerrado en este edificio con aire acondicionado, ¿qué sabes…? —rodó los ojos.

Las conversaciones eran así, livianas, relajadas casi siempre, bromeaban a menudo. Toda la familia y amigos entendían su relación, luego de aquel viaje espacial jamás habían podido apartarse por mucho tiempo, habían formado una unión, una amistad reforzada por lo vivido. Bulma decía que era una amistad sana, eterna, con un inmenso cariño mutuo, como la de ella junto a Goku. Las historias, las batallas, las aventuras unían, irremediablemente se formaban conexiones. Cuando te juegas la vida por la salvación del mundo, se forman lazos inquebrantables.

Había terminado de comer y Trunks giró su silla hacía ella, la acercó y de frente le miró, sonriente y serio a la vez— Hay algo que debo contarte —.Ella asintió y su sonrisa desapareció, una sensación extraña la embargó, un presentimiento, uno que todavía no quería enfrentar. — El fin de semana, como sabes, fuimos al lago —Pan supo que se refería a él y su novia—, y ya habíamos hablado del tema… —pasó su mano derecha por su cabello lavanda— nos casamos este otoño.

Ella lució una sonrisa forzada, algo que no pasó desapercibido por él, y cuando iba a hablar nuevamente, Pan se lazó a un abrazo apretado, le susurró lo feliz que estaba por él, lo dichosa que sería su vida de casado, bromeó con que ya era hora por su edad, pero ninguno rió. Trunks la abrazó por la cintura, la apretó contra él cuando sintió a Pan contener la respiración, cuando ella no dejaba de decir lo feliz que sería al iniciar una nueva vida, una nueva familia. Fueron largos segundos, quizá minutos, ninguno de los dos sabía. Él quiso mirar su rostro, quiso alejar su abrazo, ella no se dejó, se apretó contra él, hundió su rostro entre su pecho y su hombro, y siguieron abrazados sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Luego no quisieron apartarse, ninguno, se quedaron así por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que el corazón de ella comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando dejó de presionar su rostro contra él y comenzó a separarse, se deslizó pegada a él, arrastrando mejilla con mejilla hasta dejar un suave beso muy cerca de los labios, casi en la comisura, y enrojeció de vergüenza al ponerse de pie frente a él, disculpándose porque ya debía partir, porque debía estudiar, porque tenía examen en unos días… porque en realidad su corazón se estrechó pero jamás admitiría nada, no frente a él, frente a nadie. Y él no supo qué hacer, conmocionado, aun sentado mirando el suelo, sin escuchar realmente lo que ella decía, porque nada pasa en su cabeza más que el pequeño roce mejillas y labios.

Trunks reaccionó—. Adiós —dijo ella. Él se levantó con rapidez, la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

—¿Qué fue…?

Pan sonrió con sinceridad— Serás feliz, lo sé —pausa. Se miraron a los ojos. — Te quiero, tonto —.Un último beso sobre su mejilla y giró. No por mucho.

—No hagas esto —se le quebró la voz. Sabía qué estaba pasando y no quería. Quizá nunca querría. Pan volvió a sonreír. Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas, se acercó y ella se alejó. Y lo entendió. La dejó.

Pan volvió a sonreír. Sonreía de pura tristeza, sosteniendo el sobre entre sus manos, leyendo la invitación que por fin logró abrir.

"_Querida Son Pan…_"

Abrió sus ojos y el llanto explotó.

* * *

_Jueves 30 abril de 2015_

_Kattie.-_


End file.
